1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vacuum cleaners, and more specifically to upright type vacuum cleaners having a cyclone dust collecting apparatus detachably mounted along a path between a dust collecting chamber, including a dust bag, and a suction brush.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a vacuum cleaner comprises a suction brush disposed adjacent a lower portion of a main body of the vacuum cleaner and is configured to be moved along a surface to be cleaned. The inside of the main body of the vacuum cleaner is normally partitioned into a dust collecting chamber and a motor driving chamber. A dust bag is removably disposed in the dust collecting chamber, and a motor is disposed in the motor driving chamber.
When the motor is driven in the above-described structure, a strong suction force is generated at the suction brush. The air, containing entrained dust and filth, is drawn from the surface to be cleaned into the cleaner body by the suction force. The air is discharged after filtering and passing through the dust bag in the dust collecting chamber of the main body of the vacuum cleaner. The dust and filth in the air is collected in the dust bag and the filtered air is discharged to the outside through the motor driving chamber.
According to the vacuum cleaner having the above-described structure, in which the dust and filth is collected only in the dust bag, because the dust bag is a consumable material, frequent changes of the dust bag are required. Therefore, an upright vacuum cleaner having a structure which enables extending of the usable life cycle of the dust bag and which improves the efficiency of dust collecting, is required.